mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Monark Starstalker
Monark Starstalker is a fictional Marvel Comics character, created by Howard Chaykin and first featured in Marvel Premiere #32 (October 1976).Originally,assumed Monark Starstalkers existed within a future timeline,but like many Marvel creations,material gets placed into the current,published Marvel timeline,whether it fits or not.One man who definitely knew what he was on about was Monark Starstalker, Howard Chaykin's outer space bounty hunter from Marvel Premiere #32. Like Chaykin's earlier character the Scorpion, when he sets his sights on a target, that target had better watch out. Origin Originally from an alternate future timeline (Earth-7643), Monark Starstalker was a rigger (a pilot whose nervous system is linked to the ship's computer for better control) during a space war. An attack on Monark's ship fried his nervous system, destroying his senses and memories. Monark's stricken vessel drifted until found by an alien race known only as the as the Technos, who restored his senses through a golden mechanical falcon called Ulysses. 'Credits' Obsessively putting our comics in chronological order since 1985. Search issues only Search tips Character Search Advanced Search SuperMegaMonkey Comics Chronology The Rules Q&As Acknowledgements Recent Updates Contact Recent Comments Jay Patrick: X-Men/Alpha Flight #1-2 Paul: Avengers #200 Paul: Avengers #200 fnord12: Daredevil #61 Michael: Daredevil #61 fnord12: Avengers #83 View All Comments 1976-10-01 00:10:10 Previous: Marvel Preview Magazine #8 Up: Main 1976/Box 9/EiC Upheaval Next: Master of Kung Fu #46 Marvel Premiere #32 Issue(s): Marvel Premiere #32 Published Date: Oct 76 Title: "Monark Starstalker" Credits: Howard Chaykin - Writer Howard Chaykin - Penciler Howard Chaykin - Inker Seven years later, with the war ended, Monark Starstalker made a name for himself as a bounty hunter. Spinning tall tales to impress women about how his injuries were caused by a near collision with a nova (which only his superlative pilot skills managed to avoid), Monark crafted a more fitting origin tale to complement his fearsome reputation. What happens in Marvel Premiere is this. Starstalker lands on the planet Stormking which somewhat resembles an old wild west town, sets out to bring in a wrongdoer called Kurt Hammer - dead or alive - and quickly brings him in dead. He does this with the aid of a robot falcon that serves as his ears and eyes, thanks to his own senses having been destroyed in an outer space incident some time ago. Along the way, he picks up a female ally who just seems to appear from thin air, and he ruffles a few local feathers. I do have to admit that this was probably my least favourite issue of any comic I owned when I was a kid. At the time, I could appreciate that it looked quite pretty but, for whatever reason, I couldn't get into it at all as a story. I have to say that, reading it again for the first time since then, I still can't get into it. It still looks pretty enough but the visual story-telling is often confusing, needing captions to help make sense of what the pictures are supposed to be showing and there are times when even with captions, it's hard to understand what's going on. For instance, characters just seem to appear and disappear without it being obvious just where they've come from or gone to. Marvel Premiere #32, Monark Starstalker Added to all this, Starstalker has no personality at all for the reader to latch onto. He basically shows up, does what he set out to do and then leaves, with no real insight into who he is or why he's doing any of the things he's doing.The guy is simply a Howie Chaykin billboard for Howie Chaykin snappy dialogue-nothing more.Now,if Monark Starstalker was given a mini-series of his own and filled an inbteresting personality like Bruce wayne/Batman,he be far more interesting In fact, it's not clear why anyone in the tale is doing what they're doing.They just do stuff Chaykin says so and it quickly moves the plot along.One guy Shaw want to bring progress to Stormking,while Kurt Hammer,is your typical German bastard.What Shaw and Hammer beyond greed is never stated. In fact, it's not that clear who anyone in the story actually is.Starstalker is your typical Chaykin rogue out for profit-nothing more.No parents got killed like Bruce Wayne.No Uncle Ben got killed like in Spider-Man.No even Marshall Duncan got whipped to death in High Plans Drifter and his ghost or his twine brother shows to get revenge.No Monark Starstalker,simply goes around doing stuff because Dominic Fortune,Cody Starbuck or the Scorpion did it before him. In a way, it's nice to know my eleven year old self agreed with my no-longer-eleven-year-old self and had a wisdom I might have thought beyond him but I like to like things and therefore it would have been nice for him to have been proven wrong. Recently, Monark Starstalker has appeared in the mainstream Marvel Universe (Earth-616), battling members of the revived Nova Corps. It has not been revealed whether or not this is the same Monark from the alternate future timeline.The connection with the bird is a little complicated. Apparently Monark had been injured on a previous mission and in order to fix him up, a group of robots built the bird to serve as an artificial nervous system linked telepathically to him. It's not quite clear to me what the implications of that are.This character tentatively including this into the current Marvel timeline only because Monark Starstalker recently appeared in an issue of Nova, although that character may not really be the same one that appears in this issue (see also: Star-Lord).Either that, or there's some time or dimension travel involved. Monark Starstalker original appearance in Marvel Premiere set him as a bounty hunter on Earth's future space frontier, and the colonization of different worlds and galaxies (the setting was somewhat similar to Joss Whedon's Firefly). His recent introduction in the modern era revealed him to be a nanotech construct with false memories, so the possibilities are (1) Monark 616 is different from Monark-MP, (2) Monark-MP traveled back in time, (3) Monark-MP traveled back in time and became the template for a nanotech construct, Monark-616, or (4) the MP adventure was a false memory implanted into the construct.Ofcourse,it was.Either that or it was a topical event,current editors and writers,can ignor. In a far off universe a bounty hunter with a cybernetic connection to a mechanical falcon shows up on a frontier world... and gets into a number of battles while collecting his prey. He's a deliberately unsympathetic character.Chaykin,must been trying some sort of William Holden creation and failed.We are not,given much to go on. This isn't exactly a great story. Chaykin suppose some points are deserved for creating a straight-up mercenary character, and it's worth noting that this was published before Star Wars, both because of the Han Solo similarity and coincidentally similar cover art. But it's not a compelling plot, and at this point the artist was never been a great fan of Chaykin's art.Much of it seems rushed.It has allot of energy.But Chaykin dosen't really spend allot time creatting a fullyformed character.He's simply,allot of Howie Chaykin trops,from the likes of Cody Starbuck and Lord Ironwolf tosted in,with sence of where this character came from or going.After all,it's about with Chaykin ,snappy dialogue,character screwing and character,screwing gas tanks.Thankfully,nothing of that going on here,not Howard Chaykin didn't want it this story,but the comic code wouldn't allow it.Incidently,Chaykin seems confuse a nova or supernova with something else,like star.He seems to think,Nova's flare up,like a match and burn lighter,not explore across space.You see,this here and the second Ironwolf story.Nebulas,are Mister Chaykin,the remnants of nova's or supernovas.Lord Ironwolf,could flare,punching a guy,like the nova outside his star ship,because,he'd too Captain Kirk like,trying to save his star ship,from being insinerated.Nor could Monark Starstalkers fly through a nova,without risking being fried in the plasma storm about the exploding star.Maybe,you mistook Astronaute Brents comments to a bunch of mutants,about novas,being names for stars,inBeneath the Planet of the Apes,something other total bullshit.Thats the mutant Underdwellers quicky punished him,for his lamb attempt at lying. Powers Due to the damage sustained by his nervous system, Monark seems to be immune to pain and weapons that affect the nervous system, like his own Vortex pistol. Since he has no functioning eyesight of his own, he depends on the robotic bird Ulysses for sensory input. With Ulysses's augmented eyesight, Monark ca Monark Starstalker From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search It is proposed that this article be deleted because of the following concern: Monday, September 21, 2009 Monark Starstalker Monark Starstalker From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia You have new messages (last change). Jump to: navigation, search.Not any of the Marvel Zombie care.Their too busy running around worrying about who would win a fight-Hugh Jackman or Wolverine. Monark starstalker‏ Monark Starstalker,is a fiction character,that pretty is obscure,by many comic fans,featured in First Appearance: Marvel Premiere#32 (October 1976),for Marvel Comics.Created by Howard Chaykin.It was yet another attempt,to create a space opera hero,like Ironwolf,that he did years before ay DC Comics.Monark Starstalker is also just another type character,in a long line of Chaykin creation,from Cody Starbuck,Dominic Fortune,to Lord Ironwulf and Rueben Flagg,who are just variasion on the same character-give a falcon or take away. = User:Mavericstud9/Monark starstalker= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia You have new messages (last change).Jump to: navigation, search Monark starstalker" fictional character featured in Marvel Premiere.Monark Starstalker,is a fiction character,that pretty is obscure,by many comic fans,featured in First Appearance: Marvel Premiere#32 (October 1976),for Marvel Comics.Created by Howard Chaykin.It was yet another attempt,to create a space opera hero,like Ironwolf,that he did years before ay DC Comics. http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Monark_Starstalker And Wikipedia can use as a sourse. History ---- Working as a "rigger",as told in the issues flashback, with his nervous system wired into the ship he was piloting, Monark was attacked by hostiles. Running from them, he was forced to traverse the core of a nova, the star's energies buffeting the ship and frying his nervous system, senses, and memory. Rescued by a passing ship, the doctors gave him up for dead, but the "technos" developed an android falcon, named Ulysses, which, telepathically linked to him, acted as an artificial nervous system. Becoming a "vigilante" (seemingly a bounty hunter), he pursued wanted men across the galaxy.No other details,so far are given to the characters background. Nah-Mister Chaykins affraid George Lucas will get him for going around in the 1980's saying he ripped the character of Han Solo from Cody Starbuck.He told me,at a Creation Con back 1980 something.He also called Dominic Fortune and Monark Starstalker stupid characters and made me feel an asshole buying his previous now American Flag characters. ---- Story His first known activity came on the planet Stormking, a perpetual icy world. There, he intended to hunt down and capture Kurt Hammer.The story begins as a prologue.The frozen iceworld of Stormking,is a remote frontier world.The Federal starship Host of the Air-out of Istanbul,Terra is the iceworlds only link to the inner planets.It carries tool,drugs,hardware and rarely passengers to remote,alway winter world.Emanuel Shaw,3rd vice president of Triplanet metals,Inc.arrive with hopes of pleasure.He hopes in vain,as the many sons of Stormking,who died under Federal gunships confront with intentions of violence.But another traveller-a entrpenuer,a hubnter of men also arrive behind Shaw.He is Monark Starstalker,to prevent the wharfrats from doing anything to Enanuel Shaw and party.Monark Starstalker hits the first wharf rat,as his android hunting falcon Ulyses swoops above,keeping a birds eye veiw upon the situation.A blonde,in bunkskin draws a gun and Monark Starstalker produces his Vortex Pistol-developed during the famine riot of 08,we assume upon the homeworld of Earth,is fired into the villians,causing instantious blindness and vertignous virtigo,withinthe range oif fire.Only Monark Starstalker and Ulyses are left standing.The whorf rats flee,into the town, After befriending local sheriff Bob Hightower of New Canaan and visiting Triplanet Metals Inc. vice president Emanuel Shaw,Monark Starstalker,claims he is tracking Kurt Hammer,to Mega 4 outpost,for killing six people on Tycho weeks ago.Sherriff Hightower,wants no trouble in New Canaan for Starstalkers and check in his weapons.The mystrious bounty hunter aggrees and goes off to have his meal. Once inside the resteraunt,Monark Starstalker meet Robin Goodfreind,siiting Emual Shaw and Brigid Siebold.Miss Goodfreind,daughter of a Federal,is local,who dosen't Kurt Hammer.A scarlet haired thug over heares this a tell her shut up.He then tried ram Monark Starstalkers drink in his face to cause trouble.While whipping off the spashed drink,another dark haired man attack the bounty hunter.Monark Starstalker takes the attacking Whorfrats,until Bob Hightower breaks up the fight,ordering the bounty-hunter out of town.After the sherriff accuses Starstalker of instigating the trouble,Robin Goodfreind invites the Bounty Hunter to stay at her cabin,an hours ride by iceboat. There once aboard the iceboat,Robin Goodfreind asks about his android falcon Ulyseas,to which Monark Starstalker relates his time as a rigger pilot upon a solar sail star ship and accident while fleeing into the core of a nova,being pursued by hostiles. While visiting with her at her home, Shaw and Hightower were killed by Hammer, who escaped with his girlfriend, Brigid Siebold in front of the town of New Canaan's populace. When the populace informed Starstalker of where Hammer had gone, Starstalker tracked the man down, utilizing Ulysses to enable him to hit a seemingly-hidden Hammer. Firing at Ulysses, Hammer inadvertently triggered and avalanche, burying Starstalker. Thinking him dead, Hammer then began trying to kill Ulysses, not noticing Starstalker digging himself out until it was too late. While Starstalker intended to keep Hammer alive to carry his girlfriend back to town, Hammer died on the long trek back to town. Informing the citizens of this, Starstalker asked them to make sure his claim for the kill was registered and tell Goofriend he was leaving. Starstalker then made his way out of town, not wanting to deal with the townspeople (who had cheered the death of Shaw, yet were shocked when Hightower was killed) any more. * Paraphernalia * Equipment Utilizes an android falcon, Ulysses, which acts as an external nervous system and extra sensory organs, allowing him to see, hear, and detect thermal readings through Ulysses. Weapons * Utilizes handguns edit Links * Appearances of Monark (Earth-616) * Character Gallery: Monark (Earth-616) * Images that feature Monark (Earth-616) * Fan-Art Gallery: Monark (Earth-616) * Quotations by Monark (Earth-616) * Discover and Discuss * Search News for: Starstalker • Monark • Monark (Earth-616) * Starstalker • [Monark. Monark (Earth-616) * Discuss this and other characters on the forums http://galaxybeingsmavericlions.blogspot.com/ tag.* Ironwolf{DC COMICS}; Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Monark_Starstalker" Views * Article * Discussion * Edit this page * New section * History * Move * Unwatch Personal tools * Try Beta * Mavericstud9 * My talk * My preferences * My watchlist * My contributions * Log out Navigation * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article Search Interaction * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact Wikipedia * Donate to Wikipedia * Help Toolbox * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Printable version * Permanent link * PDF version Create a book * Add page to book * Books help Powered by MediaWiki Wikimedia Foundation * This page was last modified on 21 September 2009 at 21:03. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of Use for details. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia Ambox style.png This article may require cleanup to meet Wikipedia's quality standards. Please improve this article if you can. Monark Starstalker Monark Starstalker,is a fiction character,that pretty is obscure,by many comic fans,featured in First Appearance: Marvel Premiere#32 (October 1976),for Marvel Comics.Created by Howard Chaykin.It was yet another attempt,to create a space opera hero,like Ironwolf,that he did years before ay DC Comics. edit History Working as a "rigger",as told in the issues flashback, with his nervous system wired into the ship he was piloting, Monark was attacked by hostiles. Running from them, he was forced to traverse the core of a nova, the star's energies buffeting the ship and frying his nervous system, senses, and memory. Rescued by a passing ship, the doctors gave him up for dead, but the "technos" developed an android falcon, named Ulysses, which, telepathically linked to him, acted as an artificial nervous system. Becoming a "vigilante" (seemingly a bounty hunter), he pursued wanted men across the galaxy. edit Story His first known activity came on the planet Stormking, a perpetual icy world. There, he intended to hunt down and capture Kurt Hammer. After befriending local sheriff Bob Hightower and visiting Triplanet Metals Inc. vice president Emanuel Shaw, he met Robin Goodfriend. While visiting with her at her home, Shaw and Hightower were killed by Hammer, who escaped with his girlfriend, Brigid Siebold in front of the town of New Canaan's populace. When the populace informed Starstalker of where Hammer had gone, Starstalker tracked the man down, utilizing Ulysses to enable him to hit a seemingly-hidden Hammer. Firing at Ulysses, Hammer inadvertently triggered and avalanche, burying Starstalker. Thinking him dead, Hammer then began trying to kill Ulysses, not noticing Starstalker digging himself out until it was too late. While Starstalker intended to keep Hammer alive to carry his girlfriend back to town, Hammer died on the long trek back to town. Informing the citizens of this, Starstalker asked them to make sure his claim for the kill was registered and tell Goofriend he was leaving. Starstalker then made his way out of town, not wanting to deal with the townspeople (who had cheered the death of Shaw, yet were shocked when Hightower was killed) any more. * Paraphernalia * Equipment Utilizes an android falcon, Ulysses, which acts as an external nervous system and extra sensory organs, allowing him to see, hear, and detect thermal readings through Ulysses. Weapons * Utilizes handguns edit Links * Appearances of Monark (Earth-616) * Character Gallery: Monark (Earth-616) * Images that feature Monark (Earth-616) * Fan-Art Gallery: Monark (Earth-616) * Quotations by Monark (Earth-616) * Discover and Discuss * Search News for: Starstalker • Monark • Monark (Earth-616) * Starstalker • [Monark. Monark (Earth-616) * Discuss this and other characters on the forums http://galaxybeingsmavericlions.blogspot.com/ tag.* Ironwolf{DC COMICS};An obscure Space hero,featured in three,last issues of Weird Worlds.